1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rod target for an arc evaporation source used for anti-wear coating treatment with respect to cutting tools, mechanical components and the like, a manufacturing method therefor, and an arc deposition device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 12, an example of a conventional vacuum arc deposition device is such that a rod target 52 for an arc evaporation source, and work 53 are provided in a vacuum vessel 51; the cathode of an arc power supply 54 is connected to the rod target 52 to input a current to the rod target 52; a target material is evaporated from the outer peripheral surface of the rod target 52 by changing the current balance; and the evaporated target material is caused to adhere to the work 53 (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 07-173617).
In actuality, however, when attempting to obtain a uniform film thickness by such conventional arts, if the height of the work 53 and that of the target 52 are relatively close to each other, the amount of evaporation of the target material from the opposite ends of the rod target 52 must be increased as shown in FIG. 13, in order to achieve a uniform film thickness substantially over the entire length of the work 53 as shown in FIG. 15. Also, as shown in FIG. 14, if the rod target 52 is uniformly evaporated along the longitudinal direction thereof, the region in which a uniform film thickness is attained on the work 53 is limited to a very narrow range in the vicinity of the central part, as shown in FIG. 16. In either case, therefore, the rod target 52 goes to waste. This has made the conventional arts very uneconomic.